Prison
by NotJealous
Summary: Kim fights for Drakken and Shego and gets caught!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible if I did Kim and Shego would already be together.

Enjoy!

Kim ran down the many different corridors in the secret timeshare lair that Drakken and Shego were currently plotting the world's demise. She was sure that she would find both of them soon; she had been running threw the layer for almost ten minutes. Finally she came across a set of double doors that were locked.

" Wade " Kim said into the Kimmunicater " is there another way around these doors?" Kim waited for her answer as she looked around the rock walls.

" Yeah there should be an air vent a couple of steps back, climb in there and ill send you the map." Wade said as he started to send Kim a map of the lair.

" Thanks Wade, you rock! " Kim turned odd the Kimmunicater and headed into the air vent. As she climbed she could hear Shego and Drakken talking.

" Oh please Dr. D you can't even make your lunch with me helping you, what makes you think you can take over the world if I'm not here to help hmm?" Kim heard Shego say

" Shego please I can make my own lunch…. for the most part, any ways that's not the point, the point is I just want you to go and grab me the Time Reactor from Thaddeus Mcfunkels Lab." Kim crawled threw the vent as Drakken spoke.

"Look Dr. D I'll I do it but if Kim Possible shows up I am not going to jail for this, Again" Kim pulled out one of her many handy devices, a laser that cut through the air duct so she could look at the scene below. Shego was about to leave the room and Drakken was standing by a giant computer screen. So Kim did the only logical thing she jumped down right in front of Shego.

" Well hello Princess" Shego said with a smug grin spreading across her face. Kim was then on the defense as Shego started to attack her jabbing here and there and kicking high and low.

" where's the buffoon Kimmie? Lost in the vent" Shego remarked as she got in a good left kick to Kim's ribs.

" actually he's sick " Kim said as she punched Shego in the ribs. They kept fighting, both dodging punches and kicks until finally Shego pinned Kim.

" looks like your gonna have to do better Kimmie." Shego said with a sly grin on her lips. Kim struggled for a couple more minutes until she finally got free from Shego's pin. Kim kicked Shego sending her spiraling backwards where Shego landed on her feet.

The fight continued as Drakken started to push buttons on the computer. Once he had finished typing the computer voice said " 5 minutes to launch" and Kim stopped completely in her fight with Shego. Shego took the opportunity to kick Kim into the wall. Shego jumped forward and tried to punch Kim in the jaw only for Kim to move out of the way and Shego's hand to hit the wall.

" come on Kimmie fight back" Shego taunted as she pushed Kim up against the wall.

" theres no where to run now" Shego said as she raised her glowing green fist into the air.

" 3 minutes to launch" Kim looked over at the computer screen, only to feel a hard punch in the jaw that sent her reeling. The last thing Kim saw before she passed out was Shego's smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I Don t own anything

Kim woke up but she couldn t see anything. She could smell something, but she wasn t sure what. Where where am I? Kim asked, but nobody answered. Kim tried to move but the shackles around her ankles and wrist made it almost impossible. It was very dark where ever she was and cold. Her shoes had been taken and her belt along with all her weapons and anything else that could be a weapon. Kim heard the loud sound of a metal door being unlocked and then finally opened. The lights that shown into the room were dizzying and made Kim close her eyes to try and adjust to the light. Well now Princess looks like we finally have you, Shego said as she entered into the cell like room. The door shut and locked behind her and all that Kim could see for a few moments where Shego s eyes, glowing green. Then Shego lit her hands and headed towards Kim. "You have one option join us!" Shego said. There was no humor in her tone, any sarcasm, and just pure unbridled anger." And if I don t?" Kim asked not really thinking of joining Shego or Drakken. "Then your family dies, your friends die, and everything you once loved will die. Anyone who has helped you on a mission and any one that you have saved, all of them will die." Shego whispered as she stepped closer to Kim. Kim looked around the room now being able to se what was in it. It looked like an old bedroom; there was nothing she could use. Nothing was in reach of her hands or feet, being chained really sucked.  
"Killing! That s below you Shego, I wouldn t think you would actually kill anyone." Kim responded, as she finally looked Shego in the eyes. What Kim saw actually frightened her. Shego's eyes held no hint of a joke. Don t worry Kimmie I wont have to. "Now join us, Drakken has everybody that you know being watched right now. If you want I could have him start with a Mr. Wade Load or maybe a Mr. Ronald Stoppable. Then we will see how much you think we are kidding."

A monitor came up from the floor in front of Kim and she watched a very skilled assassin stared to follow Ron. The assassin had a small handgun with a silencer on it and pointed it at Ron s head. Shego looked at Kim watching her suffer." Just join us and he doesn't have to die ya know" Shego said as she was about to speak into a mic connected to the assassins head.

"FINE!!!! I LL DO IT!" Kim shouted her head hanging low "just don t hurt any of them please" Kim whispered. "Now Kimmie if you try and go against us we kill them, so you must fallow everything we say. Understand" Shego asked as she moved forward to un cuff Kim I know Kim whispered. Shego smiled and unlocked Kim s cuffs.  
Good now fallow me, Shego muttered as she finished freeing Kim. The monitor that had come up from the floor now sunk back below and Kim fallowed Shego from the room. I will be training you to be like me, a thief, and of course you will be working for us, mostly me. Now let me show you where you ll be staying, and remember any funny business and they die. Shego lead Kim to a green and black metal door. Now this is my room and soon to be your room Shego opened the door to show a rather large room with two beds, one of either side of the room. The bed with that is made up is mine, so use the other bed, we are sharing a room so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don t try anything. There s a bathroom to your right through the door right there, Shego said as she pointed to the plain wooden door. Kim looked around the room and then backs at Shego. Then she looked at the large windows around the room. "Why is there a kitchen in your bedroom?" Kim asked as she turned to look at Shego.

"Our room Princess, our room, and because Drakken makes these places giant so I always get a kitchen, bath, and living room. The living room is the door on the left with the black and green L. feel free to make your self at home, plus you can t leave. I m going to take a shower." Shego said as she headed into the bathroom. Kim looked around the room the tips of her fingers running along the wall as she took in everything.

_ Everyone I know will be killed if I don t do what they say. Today really sucks!_ Kim thought to her self as she opened the living room door. The living room was almost as large as the kitchen and the bedroom. But the living room had three large comfortable looking leather couches, and two Lazy boy recliners. There was a large flat screen TV against the far wall. And the rug in the room was of course black with green spots on it. There was a wooden coffee table in front of the largest leather couch that was in the middle of the room. The coffee table was a dark colored wood and it had glass in the middle. Kim stepped inside the room and then looked around at everything. There was even a table in the corner where two laptop computers sat. Kim looked at the computers for a second then headed over to them and tried to get on them. The first computer wouldn t turn on and then when the second computer finally turned on it asked for a fingerprint scan. Kim sighed in anger and frustration and closed the computer as well. _So much for telling anyone about what s going on, but it s so not the drama..... yet._ _I just hope it doesn t get worse._

Kim left the living room and headed back into the kitchen. She was rummaging around in the cabinets when the bathroom door opened. Shego stepped out of the bathroom completely naked. Kim s eyes quickly scanned Shego s naked body and then met Shego s eyes. Shego smirked and then said did you like what you saw? Kim blushed a deep red and looked away from Shego. Shego walked towards Kim and placed a hand on Kim s shoulder.  
"If your good you just might be able to do more then just look at me," Shego whispered as she walked past Kim and started to get dressed.  
_ Do more like kiss you! God what am I thinking NO WAY! Would I want that NO WAY!_ Kim tried her best to believe what she had just said in her mind.


End file.
